


The Death Curse

by winx47



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, Harry Potter-Walking Dead crossover, Multi, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winx47/pseuds/winx47
Summary: Albus Severus Potter is a hard-headed teenage boy. His thirst to prove himself especially to his father, Harry Potter, led himself and his bestfriend, Scorpius, to travel in time to get Cedric back into life. But instead, the time meddling thing leads the Earth to an apocalyptic era, wherein people are dying but rising again to feed from human flesh. In this era, Harry Potter is missing, and their mission is to find him to help them correct their mistake. Upon searching, they crossed Rick's group and befriended with them. They journeyed together to survive in this dying world but could magic save them from the dead? What a world it would be with Voldemort alive? What if there's something else powerful than him? Can Albus and Scorpius reverse the effect of the Time-Turner and be back to normal? Or just accept that they now belong here and to just live with it.





	1. The Time-Turner

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either The Walking Dead or Harry Potter. I do not earn money with it. Just for fun. So enjoy! Hope you like it! Booyah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter based on Harry Potter and the Cursed Child. The succeeding chapters revolves around The Walking Dead. Will they accept somebody in their group who isn't as normal as they are? Or will they feel unsafe with magic that they can't comprehend?... Uhm, let's see...Enjoy!

It's been three months now since Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy went to their last trip to Hogwarts to study witchcraft and wizardry. It's still clear in Albus's mind the loving faces of his parents, Ginny Weasly and Harry Potter while saying goodbyes in the platform 9 3/4. Ugh, the thought of his father, it makes his heart twist in pain. He feels guilty for his stubbornness, for his hatred that started to rise since he was sorted to be in Slytherin house. He was frustrated for being Harry Potter's son, he can't stand in the pressure heap by being his son and hiding in the shadow of his multi-talented slash know-it-all brother, James Sirius Potter. Unlike him, everybody loves James and see him as the brightest student and a great Quidditch player like their father. But him, what is he good at? He can't even make a broomstick fly.

Well..

At least he is a great potion master, according to his bestfriend Scorpius.

But what now? Because of his stupidity, his thirst to prove his father wrong, he was tricked by this Delphi to steal the Time-Turner to bring Cedric Driggory back. Who could have imagined, she turned to be Voldemort's daughter to Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Idiot! " he always muttered to himself.

What now? He screwed the timeline. Many lives were taken, including muggles', everyone, for what cause? Cedric might be alive now, but also Voldemort had risen from the dead which shouldn't be. They don't know how, maybe he didn't die after all. Poor professor Longbottom, he was struck by Avada Kadavra before he has to kill Nagini.

"Don't blame yourself Al,"

He turned to Scorpius, like him, every part of his body was covered with dirt and blood. He already learned his important lesson. NEVER SCREW UP THE TIMELINE OR IT WILL SCREW UP EVERYTHING!

"It's all my fault!" Albus looked down with great shame.

"We're together in this Al. It's not only yours, it's mine too."

He looked at him. He knows, he is the one who dragged Scorpious in this mess. That even at the very beginning, he spoke with reason, for them supposedly not to use the time turner, that bad things might happen for meddling with time yet he never listened. He made him do this with him. To disobey his father, Draco Malfoy. And now they are trapped! In this world, with death everywhere! Where the inhabitants of this planet don't belong to the living nor the dead. What would they do now? With one soul to spare, everyone is gone!

Tears started to pour down from his eyes, as if it will reset all his mistakes or will let him wake up in this nightmare.

"I'm lost! This isn't supposed to happen. This isn't my plan!" He struggles with his tears to not let anyone see that he is weak, but failed. He cried with great regret.

He's 14 years old after all.

"OUR plan!" corrected by Scorpius, "As I told you, we're together in this mess. We planned it, we did it. Don't be too hard with yourself, Al, we might've made a mistake but this isn't the end. I know it, we will find a way. "

He looks at his eyes. They are at the same age but Scorpius seems more mature than him. He is full of determination. Though he can see that like him, he is scared too. What has he done to have a friend like him? Out of all the people that should be angry at his life, it should be Scorpius. No one had cared for him nor bothered to know him. Him being in a family of Death Eaters or for being rumored as Voldemort's son, people are always eyeing him like he could devour them alive. They treated him like a monster that if they touch him, they can be infected as well. But he was never bothered. He doesn't care what others think of him as long as he knows himself. He didn't even expect that a son of Harry Potter, childhood sworn enemy of Draco Malfoy, would want to hang out with him. It might be the best day ever, having someone to share memories with, or someone to understand and accept you while others don't.

"If we find your father, we might stand a chance. We might correct what we've done. I know it! It's our last choice! It must be!" Scorpius still cling to this last resort. Atleast, it gives them hope. Maybe, Harry Potter could give them an answer to this almost dying world. Maybe, the reason for his disappearance in this time line because he's up to something. Maybe, he's just buying time. Or maybe, they're just making themselves believe that there is still hope.

And again, he felt another ache in his heart upon remembering his dad. All he could do now is blame himself, if only he let his father into his heart, if he let him understand his frustrations, if only he opened up with him, or didn't run out of anger, this might not have happened, but Scorpius is right. Blaming oneself could do nothing but desperation. He might be the key to undo this nightmare and bring everything to normal. He hopes Scorpius' theory is right. To do must have to be done. To kill the Dark Lord. But where is he now?

Since Delphi revealed herself to be the daughter of Voldemort and forced them to use the time turner with her to be back in time during the third task to humiliate Cedric Driggory and spare his life, though they refused to do so, and reasoned that the prophecy doesn't need to be done, an idea had formed in her mind, she used the time turner again and destroyed it. It happened so fast that they were like being engulfed between darkness and just a matter of seconds they landed in a time wherein everyone is dying but not completely for they are rising again with no signs of life in their eyes. Like inferis of the wizarding world. But unlike them, fire can't kill them like what they had known. What might had Delphi done for the world to turn like this?

"Albus!" called Scorpius, "they're back." He pointed at Cedric and Snape, their clothes are stained with much more blood than before they left. The two guess that they encountered more Inferis during their search.

"Any news?" asked Professor McGonagall who went out from the tent.

Snape and Cedric sighed. "Negative."

Right now, they are hiding in an abandon muggle building where they took rest after they traveled from England to New York to search for Harry Potter and friends.

About a month ago...

While hiding in the crowd with disguise of Death Eaters, they heard from one that Harry Potter and friends who are aged 21 years old at that time, four years after loosing the Battle at Hogwarts, are traveling abroad to seek help from other witches and wizards around the world.

As if it will help them defeat the Dark Lord thought the Death Eaters around and laughed.

"No one could ever defeat our Lord!" said the first.

"If only they accept the Dark Lord's offer to surrender Harry Potter, they mustn't need to hide like rats." said the second and all of them laugh.

"But they are fools!" said the third,

"Thinking that they can still defeat Lord Voldemort! Even if all the wizards in the entire globe unite, they will still loose for our numbers are greater than them. Our Lord conquered the whole continent of Europe and Africa and Asia. Who else are left for them? Even the dead are with us"

"American witches and wizards might be fools trying to resist our Lord but they will surrender soon. And no one will be left for them."

Albus and Scorpius churn upon hearing their conversation.

They can't believe what had just happen.

They almost loose hopes the moment they got trapped in this world, without wands and their Time- Turner shredded into pieces.

But...

Luck came to them when they almost die from combined cold, hunger and tiredness. Snape found them while struggling not to be bitten by some Inferis.

They cried a lot and hugged him as if clinging on his arms would save them from this world.

They told him about the Time-Turner and what they'd done. Snape can't believe at first what he just heard. But in the end, he chose to believe. He got mad at them for meddling with time.

He called Professor Minerva McGonagall and she turned to be mad as well and gave them lecture as if there's no tomorrow.

In the end, their hearts softened for they're just kids after all, lost and scared.

They gave the kids food and shelter for the meantime while thinking of a great plan on how to reverse the curse.

Until...

Something snapped on Scorpius's mind.

"But we're not even sure if they're still alive. It's been four years now but we got no news about them. Even the Death Eaters don't know where they are." said Professor McGonagall.

The look on her face is no longer as lively as before. The two felt guilty and pity her. She got very thin and older for her age. Who will not be? In this world surrounded with Death Eaters and Inferis, not to mention Lord Voldemort, who will stand a chance?

All you need to worry about now is not the upcoming OWL or the rule-breaking students or the issues in the Ministry of Magic or what the normal people do but on how to survive without the assurance if tomorrow you will still be alive.

"I know." Scorpius took a deep breathe, he knows it's hopeless but he also knows there's something out there, or someone that could help them. He don't want to loose hope. "But Professor..."

"I know what you want to tell us, but if they're alive, they should have shown up a long time ago."

Scorpius looked at her face and thought that she might have lost her hope and faith ever since they lost the Battle at Hogwarts.

All her dear friends were gone.

It must be a very painful memory witnessing their death day by day. That's why, she's really that mad when she knew what they did.

"He's alive!" shouted Albus. There's a smile on his face. "I know it! I'm very sure of it that my father is still alive!"

Professor McGonagall and Scorpius looked at each other, confused with Albus. They see a delight on his face.

Snape stepped forward with understanding in his eyes. His heart jump with a jolt of hope. "Are you saying..."

"Yes, Professor Snape," Albus almost jump with joy. "Can't you see it?"

"See what?" asked Scorpius then a wide smile starting to form into his mouth, "You're a genius, Albus, you know that! There's a great possibility that he's still alive!"

"As long as I'm here with you, you can tell that my dad is still out there! Or else..."

"Or else, you will no longer exist!" Scorpius hugged Albus with great delight. "What are we waiting for? Come on, let's plan out on how we can find Harry Potter!"

"I can't allow that." snapped Professor McGonagall. "It's too risky, with Inferis out there and Death Eaters? How can we stand a chance?"

"What's the difference, Minerva?" asked Snape, "Being out there, and hiding here like animals? Nothing."

"But..."

"Who knows, at this moment, they might be coming here to get rid of those who are left that defy him." they can see that Snape became restless.

Minerva raised her eyebrows, "What are you talking about, Severus?" There's a panic in her voice. "What do you mean they're coming?"

Snape took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you...It was Professor Umbridge... She always doubted my allegiance. She knows that I can't be trusted, that I'm helping whose left from the Order of Phoenix."

Minerva didn't respond. This might be the end, she thought.

"I already guessed that it's just a matter of time to disappear... That sooner or later, they will question my integrity and will kill me... I already accepted my fate until these two kids showed up, the time when I can no longer see even a bit of light. They might be the reason for this catastrophe," he looks at the kids with disappointment "but they're also our only hope. We can't let them do this alone. We can't leave them."

"Oh." Minerva clasped her hand into her mouth, tears pour down. She already know what she must do.

Snape reaches out for her, "If we die out there, I will have no regrets. To die fighting for our cause, it's everything."

Minerva nodded. "When are we leaving?"

(pressent)

Days of searching had passed...

"There's still no luck." Cedric wipes away the sweat in his face. He feels so tired physically , mentally and emotionally. Since the last five days, he didn't find a time to rest his back. Inferis are everywhere, always ready to snatch them for food. "It's been months now, but still, there's no sign. Even the pointing spell doesn't work."

"Cedric, I think you need to rest." Albus is quite worried about Cedric, he can see that he's still mourning for the death of his father from their trip in Australia.

But still doing his best to find Harry.

Cedric may not say it, but he's quite guilty for this catastrophe. It's all because of him, of saving his life, it's not his decision to make though...

"We will take charge."

"Are you sure? But.." there's a doubt in his voice.

"Don't worry, ok?" Scorpius assured. "We may just be kids but we're not completely useless."

"Besides, we earned our wands from battling the Death Eaters we encountered when we're in Australia. I preferred my own wand though but we can cast a spell to form a ward." Albus spoke with pride in his voice.

Cedric froze, looked at him and force a smile.

Though hesitated, "If you say so... But if something comes up, just wake me up immediately."

He went in the tent to lay his back and rest. He saw Snape working with the map he got and Professor McGonagall preparing for food.

"I don't know if it's the right thing to let the two take over."

"No worries ," said Professor McGonagall, "they can handle it. I can see that they're somewhat great wizards of their age. And besides, you need to rest."

Cedric sits besides Snape. "What is that?"

"It's a map of New York. We already searched the entire area. We need to move on with another places." Snape looked at him and Professor McGonagall, "How about Texas? Or Washington DC?"

"Alright, if that's what we need to do. But first, let's full our stomach with food. And tomorrow, before the light goes out, we will travel to Texas. Then if no luck, we'll go to Washington DC."

They all ate the food Minerva prepared and rested comfortably in the tent that night.

Great thanks to magic, for their tent is no ordinary tent. It might be smaller on the outside but bigger in the inside. It has two floors, with three small bedroom with soft and warm beds. On the first floor, it has a small living room with a couch and two love seats. Besides, has a small partition for toilet and bathroom and on the other side is a cute little kitchen with cupboards where the meats and fruits and vegetables are stored and stayed fresh.

Albus and Scorpius stayed up that night.

They're tired...

But as promise they will take watch.

"You know what, Albus, it is some quite adventure, isn't it?"

Albus looks at Scorpius, disbelievingly.

"Don't get me wrong," he corrected with the accusing looks on Albus's eyes, "It's just... I was thinking, if we'll be back in our world, no one had ever got an experience as we had. This..." he looks at the surroundings, "It made us stronger, and more matured and responsible. The moment we get back, we're not our old selves anymore. We're like new person"

Albus slowly nodded at his words.

He understand what he's trying to say. With the thought that they can still go back in their own time, it gives them something worth fighting for.

"This is not real, isn't it?"

"You're right Scorpius... I hope you're right." smile fades on Albus's.

He's still sad and traumatized with the death of the remaining members of the Order of Phoenix.

Their travel in Australia... it didn't go well. They barely escaped.

If it's not for Molly Weasley, his grandmother and Professor Sprout and Amos Diggory, they might not made it alive.

And the worst part of it..

It was Draco Malfoy who cast the death spell on them.

"I'm sorry, my dad killed your grandmother." Scorpius is really apologetic. He's afraid that his only friend would hate him.

Albus is silent. It still hurts him. She's the only family he had in this time.

Now...

She's dead!

She told him not to open the door when they heard voice of Harry. It might be a trap.

But once again, he didn't listen.

She died while protecting an idiot like him.

"It's not your fault, Scorpius. It's mine. It's always my stupidity that leads us into trouble."

Scorpius looks at him.

"Still, it's my dad who cast the spell. I want to tell him that I'm his son, but there's no hope he will believe me, for I'm not yet born until this moment."

Albus gave him an assuring look, " As what you said, this isn't real. Your dad, he's not that bad, at least in our world."

Scorpius breathe in relief. His bestfriend is not angry with him.

He's still worried though.

They're not yet ready for this type of pain. To witness deaths of loved ones for their stupidity, it will haunt them forever.

"If ever we'll go back in our world, I will not give dad a hard time on me. I will show him and mum, how much I love them... I miss them so much... I miss Lily, and even James... Although my life shattered when I found out that mum is now one of them."

"Albus, you know that, it's against her will. She doesn't like it. She's under a spell."

Albus gave a weak smile. "At least she's alive."

"What's that!" Scorpius shouted with shocked.

"What?!"

Scorpius pointed at his friend. "What the hell is happening to you?"

Albus looks at himself. "I..I-I d-don't k-know!...I'm fading... What does this mean?"

Minerva, Snape and Cedric went out from the tent.

"What's the commotion all about?"

Professor McGonagall clasps her hand into her mouth, "Oh my dear Lord."

"What's happening, Professor?" asked Cedric.

"Does it mean...?" Snape examined Albus as his whole body becomes transparent.

"Professor... I'm not mistaken... he's in grave danger! My dad!... He must be dying!..We need to help him!"Albus cried in panic. He looks at his hands, at his whole body, he started to be scared. "Am I going to disappear?"

"No, you will not," cried Professor McGonagall, "Calm down, son...Oh, this is not happening... Severus, what shall we do?"

"Minerva, that won't help either.. you too, must be calm down." Snape trying hard to compose himself, he knelt down to Albus who was being hugged tightly by his bestfriend. "We will find your father, Albus. And if he's in grave danger, I know he can overcome it. He is strong."

Albus forced a smile. He never had been worried like this in his entire life. If Harry dies, he will disappear forever, and what hope will be left for this dying world.

"How will we know that it's Harry whose in danger?" asked Cedric. He knows that it's not time to be skeptic but he may have a point. "How about Ginny?"

"Ginny Weasley is one of the Death Eaters now. They'll have no reason to kill her because if they do, it must be long time ago." Scorpius answered trying more to convince himself, that Ginny, at least will be safe even with the Death Eaters.

"I hope you're right, Scorpius," responded Professor McGonagall. "Severus..."

"You should be better go inside, all of you!" demanded Snape. "I'll take a watch."

"But..."

"All we could do now is to wait and rest. I can't promise anything, but I will try all spell I could to find Potter."

They might not want it but Snape is right, they can do nothing but to wait and hope that Harry will be okay. They'll be needing their strength for tomorrow they will search eagerly until they find him.

Where the hell he might be!

It's my first time, so please let me know if you want me to continue. Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first time, so please let me know if you want me to continue. Thank you.
> 
> Planning to mix up love stories between TWD and HP. How about Hermione and Shane?


	2. Who am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To prove his father wrong, Albus Severus Potter stole the Time-Turner to bring Cedric back. Instead, he brought the Darkest wizard of all that cause the apocalyptic era. Harry is missing, so he travelled to find him until he crossed Rick's group. How do they accept people with magic? Will it be another threat for them? What if there's dark secrets behind everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! At last I'm done with the intro... Now's the real plot, Harry Potter crossing over the Walking Dead... Will they accept somebody in their group who isn't as normal as they are? Or will they feel unsafe with magic that they can't comprehend?... Uhm, let's see...Enjoy!

Alright! At last I'm done with the intro... Now's the real plot, Harry Potter crossing over the Walking Dead... Will they accept somebody in their group who isn't as normal as they are? Or will they feel unsafe with magic that they can't comprehend?... Uhm, let's see...Enjoy!

Please feel free to like or leave a comment if you like it. Thank you!

He opened his eyes, he looks around but his sight are still in blizzard.

He tried to stand and his head whirl in pain..

"I will stay in bed if I were you…" said the man with a blond hair whom he thought would be in mid 40's. He's in a white shirt and lab gown and looks as a highly intelligent one but with care into his voice.

"Where am I?" he said, feeling dizzy and weak. He's disoriented from everything around him. He knows to himself that he'd never been here before. He doesn't even remember this man.

"You're here in C.D.C., Atlanta base."

"C.D.C.?"

"It's a Center for Disease Control" as the blond hair man stands in front of him, holding a mini flashlight and directed it into his eyes, "Look at here… Alright, then say 'ah'" he then directed the light into his mouth to examine, "Incredible.. all vitals are stable, no fever, no increase in blood pressure and heart rate.. and injuries seems like being healed on it's own except for the lightning scar on your forehead."

"What happened, and who are you...? What I am doing here. ..Ouch! my neck hurts, no, my whole body hurts! Why do I have a feeling that I died? "

"Too many questions, kid,….Stop! Do not force yourself, you need to rest!"

The injured man tried to rise up from his bed but fell onto the floor, thanks to the blond hair man for he catch him before he reach it.

"You're still weak. Better lie down first and I will answer your question later on."

He didn't refuse. It's hopeless forcing his body to move on it's own. He let the blond man assist him on bed.

"I'm Dr. Jenner. I work here in CDC, if that's what you want to know…" the blond man said as he started to prepare the syringe. "Okay, relax as I draw blood from your arm…" he drew some blood and put some label…"What happened to you, that's the question."

He felt a jolt of pain into his head as he tried to remember. Everything were vague, all he could remember are sparkling of green and red lights, and screams, in terrified voices… and pain! A very intense pain unimaginable, and then... darkness..

"I-I d-don't k-know… but I feel like, there's some men who're coming after me, and there are those dead people but not actually dead, they're also chasing me and then… got me…" he feels his neck with his hand, "I know, I was bitten.. In here.." but was surprised for there's no any sign of wound.

Dr. Jenner feels sympathy. He surely had experienced the darkness out there.

Who would not be?

They're in apocalyptic era now where everyone are dying but rising again to feed from human flesh.

But...

What's he's puzzled about is this guy.

How he survived with those walkers? He's certain... he saw it through the cctv... He was bitten on the neck...and... blood spurted out everywhere.

But still...

He managed to kill them, all of them.

He saw his green eyes shone into a very bright light that made the walkers back off and with an instant... they fall lifelessly onto the ground.

There's something curious about this black-haired guy.

That's the reason why he opened the door for him. He took the risk with the thought that he might transform into a hungry walker too and grab him, yet, he let him come in and nursed him.

And he's right!

As he tend his injuries, they were healed on its own. He didn't transform.

At last...

He had found the key!

In the day he almost loose hope, this man came. The cure might be in his blood.

"I guess you're not American. You seems have different accent, British, perhaps? May I know your name?"

The injured guy with the lighting scar on his forehead looks at him with his question, like, it's the most complex physics equation in the universe.. "M-my n-name?"

Dr. Jenner smiles at him, "Yes, your name."

And again, his head spinned with so much pain….

(Let them go!... It's me whom you wanted! Let them gooooo!

Roooooonnnn!)

"R-Ron?" tears flowed from his eyes into his cheeks. He doesn't know why, but he feels like the pain is not only for the physical but also in the inside, the feeling is like killing him.

"Ron? You're name is Ron?"

The guy tried more to remember but it's useless, "I-I d-don't k-know. I don't remember anything. I don't know who I am. It's just what I remember. Other than that, I know no more?"

"Alright,.. So I'll call you Ron."

Dr. Jenner, tried hard to resist himself from questioning 'Ron'. There's surely a right time for that.

For now, he needs to regain his strength. "I'll leave you for a moment. I'll be working on something. Just rest, okay? And don't force yourself to move. If you need something, just push the red button above your headboard to let me know."

He left the room seeing a new hope. He really prayed that there's something with this guy that will end this apocalypse.

It's been two weeks now since 'Ron' had gotten into the CDC. His recovery is faster than what Dr. Jenner had expected.

There's really something about him, he thought.

But all of his hopes were shattered when he got the result of the blood examination of 'Ron.' He knows there's something special in him but whatever he does, all results are the same. He's normal as everyone else.

He doesn't want to admit it but what else can he do?

Maybe, he was just drunk that night or too desperate that made him hallucinate. Or maybe...he's just fooling himself.

With this, he feels depressed and hopeless. He locks himself every time in his room with wine in his hand.

Meanwhile, 'Ron' had fully recovered his strength. Although his memories aren't back yet, he made himself useful to Dr. Jenner. He's the one who's preparing for food, doing the cleaning and everything else.

He noticed the change in the attitude of the doctor. He doesn't know why, but the doctor is not as enthusiastic as before when they first met. He's sorry for him.

It's nearly sunset when he decided to talk to Dr. Jenner. He contemplated why the doctor seems like he's avoiding him but found no answer. He's on his way to his room to talk about his dream, more on a nightmare actually, that haunts him during sleep every night...

There were people who wear old fashioned black robes, like in the medieval ages. There were darkness around them ...pure darkness...then...came up from the middle of the crowd... a very terrifying creature whose face has severely disfigured...It looked at him and called him in some name, a familiar name he doesn't remember...then... he wakes up.

The doctor clearly said to him before, that he should tell him right away if he remember something or have a glimpse of his past or even a dream connected to it.

He's about to knock when the alarm beeps...

There were some men who climbed out from the vehicles parked in the street along the C.D.C. building followed by some women and two children. They're being lead by the one in the sheriff's uniform and the black-haired man with a looks of being a police officer.

Combined exhaustion, fear and hunger are discernible on their appearance hoping to find safe haven in the building. But to their great dismay, it is surrounded with corpses, both military and civilian who maybe, like them, sought help from whoever is in there.

They carefully and silently inspect the place for signs of walkers as they move towards the front doors. Their fear has becoming more intense with darkness coming. Walkers may start to arrive anytime soon.

One of them, the redneck with the crossbow, shot an arrow to the approaching walker. His temper is getting high. He have a strong feeling that it's a mistake going here in the first place. Their chance of survival is very low, if ever their leader, the one in the sheriffs uniform, is mistaken.

"You led us into a graveyard! " he snapped on Rick.

"He made a call, " said the bald headed old man.

"It was a wrong damn call! "

" Just shut up. You hear me? Shut up. Shut up!" Shane shut him up. Like him, he also has a bad feeling in this place but... Rick is determined that it's not a bad idea after all. For him, it's the place with the greatest possibility where they can seek help.

Despite on what he sees, he doesn't want to believe that this is a dead end as what Shane is saying.

The kids are crying, some of the women are now insisting to move on the other way.

But how they'll do that? Having low on food and fuel, how they will survive?

They walk past the entrance and up through a parking lot. Tanks and more barriers are positioned around the entrance. Corpses lie everywhere.

"Dr. Jenner, there are people out there. We need to help them," said 'Ron' as Jenner looks at a schematic of the building that's displayed on his monitor. Alarms are lit up at the entrance where the group is walking. Automatically the computer switches to live video. Jenner and 'Ron' see Rick and his group walking up to the building.

"No," he said to 'Ron.'

Outside they get close to the doors. Everyone tries not to retch. They pound the door to open but failed.

Shane looked at Rick, he needs to convince him somehow. They shouldn't be here, this close to the city after dark.

"Fort Benning, Rick- still an option."

"On what? No food, no fuel. That's a hundred miles." Andrea argued. It's impossible for them to travel in this condition. They'll surely die.

"125. I checked the map," Glenn said

"Forget Fort Benning. We need answers tonight. Now." but Lori insisted.

"We'll think of something." Rick assured but Shane made the call as he hold his gun tightly in case a walker approaches. They need to get away from here now before it's too late.

Rick's face fall. He doesn't want to admit that he made a mistake leading the group to C.D.C., he believes that they might have a cure for this world. He knows, he can find help, somewhere, and this is the only place he could think of. He looks up at the camera and sees it moving.

"The camera- it moved."

It might sound insane, but Rick is very certain of it. He's hoping there's somebody in there even though everybody are too scared to wait the whole area to be darkened.

But they thought, he's just imagining it.

"Rick, it is dead, man. It's an automated device. It's gears, okay? They're just winding down. Now come on."

'Ron' and Jenner watch them from the inside.

"No, just go away." said Dr. Jenner

"Please, help them as you helped me. They have children with them." pleaded 'Ron'.

"You're other case, Ron," Jenner faced him as if it's a mistake he helped and let him in.

'Ron' is confuse. "What do you mean, I'm other case?"

Dr. Jenner hesitated a moment and faced the monitor, hoping that the group will leave soon.

"Please, we're desperate. Please help us. We have women, children, no food, hardly any gas left." pleaded Rick as Lori, his wife, runs up to him...

"Rick, there's nobody here."

"We have nowhere else to go. ..If you don't let us in, you're killing us!"

Shane holds Rick's arm firmly, "Let's go."

"Please help us. You're killing us! You're killing us! You're killing us!"

Shane drags Rick away from the door just as it rolls up, blinding light beaming out from inside the C.D.C and everyone turns around.

They stand in the light from the open doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to like or leave a comment if you like it. Thank you!


End file.
